Satele Shan
|Meister= *Ngani ZhoThe Old Republic − Verlorene Sonnen *Dar'NalaThe Old Republic – Betrogen *Kao Cen DarachDas Tagebuch von Meister Gnost-Dural |Padawane=Shigar KonshiThe Old Republic – Eine unheilvolle Allianz |Schüler= |Titel=Jedi-Großmeisterin |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit= *Jedi-Orden **Hoher Rat der Jedi *Galaktische Republik }} Satele Shan war eine menschliche Jedi-Großmeisterin zur Zeit des Großen Galaktischen Krieges, des Kalten Krieges und ein Nachkomme von Bastila Shan und die Tochter von Tasiele Shan, die selber auch eine Legende in der galaktischen Geschichte darstellte. Sie kämpfte in der Schlacht um Korriban und der Schlacht um Alderaan mit. In der Zeit nach dem Vertrag von Coruscant wurde sie zur Jedi-Meisterin ernannt und später die jüngste Großmeisterin des Jedi-Ordens. Sie führte zunächst ein blaues Doppelschwert, doch nachdem es von Darth Malgus zerstört wurde, führte sie ein grünes Lichtschwert. Satele wurde auf dem Planeten Brentaal IV 3699 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin geboren. Sie erbte die macht-sensitivität ihrer Familie, weshalb sie auch sehr intensiv mit der Macht umgehen konnte. Sie wurde in den Orden der Jedi aufgenommen, wo Ngani Zho sie als Padawan annahm. Einige Zeit später reiste sie jedoch auf die alte Heimatwelt der Sith Korriban, um unter den Lehren vom Zabrak Jedi-Kampfmeister Kao Cen Darach einige Gefahren der Sith zu studieren. Dort war sie daraufhin Zeuge der Wiedereroberung von Korriban durch das Sith-Imperium im Jahre 3681 VSY. Sie entkam der Schlacht schließlich durch die Hilfe von dem Schmuggler Nico Okarr, den sie zuvor festgenommen hatte, und dem Soldaten Jace Malcom. Ihr Meister Darach starb, als er sich opferte, um Sateles Leben mit seinem eigenen zu beschützen. Satele ergatterte schließlich den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters, als sie von Dar'Nala unterwiesen wurde. Shan war im Großen Galaktischen Krieg als Anführer der Armee der Republik sehr erfolgreich, als sie die Jedi und Soldaten in Schlachten gegen das Sith-Imperium führte. Wegen ihren Aktionen im Krieg wurde sie schon bald als großer Held gefeiert. Im Verlauf des Krieges kamen Shan und Malcom sich näher, trotz den Einschränkungen des Ordens, wenn es um Beziehungen geht. Sateles Beziehung zu Malcom brachte sie dazu dem kleinen Trupp von Jace 3667 VSY zu retten, als diese sich in den Kernwelten auf dem Planeten Alderaan befanden und das Sith-Imperium den Planeten eroberte. Ihre Ankunft verwandelte die Eroberung in eine Schlacht. Als sie einen Kampf gegen den Sith-Lord Darth Malgus mit der Hilfe von Malcom besiegte, besiegte sie ihn, worauf dieser eine Atemmaske tragen musste. Ihre Affäre hielt ganze sechs Monate, bis Satele zu sehr Angst hatte der dunklen Seite der Macht zu verfallen. Sie war jedoch schwanger und trug ein Kind von Malcom und ihr aus. Sie gebar schließlich im Geheimen mit Hilfe von ihrem alten Meister Zho einen Son, den sie mit dem Namen Theron taufte. Sie kehrte darauf wieder an die Fronten, nachdem sie ihren Sohn an den Jedi-Orden übergab. Shan wurde ausgewählt, um an den Friedensverhandlungen auf Alderaan teilzunehmen, die im Jahr 3653 VSY stattfanden. Sie verhandelte mit Hilfe von anderen Friedenshütern mit dem Imperium. Das Imperium nutzte dies Gelegenheit allerdings als Ablenkungsmanöver, um darauf den Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant zu attackieren. Mit diesem Schachzug konnte das Imperium die Republik dazu zwingen die Bedingungen ihres Vertrages zu unterschreiben. Darauf wurde ein Kalter Krieg geführt. Shan vereitelte anschließend eine Verschwörung ihrer eigenen Meisterin Dar'Nala, die versuchte den Frieden, welchen Dar'Nala selber arrangiert hatte, zu zerbrechen. Danach ging sie auf eine Irrfahrt durch die Galaxis, die ihr von der Macht beauftragt wurde. Ihre Reise führte sie zu der lange verschollenen Jedi-Heimat Tython, welche sich im Tiefkern der Galaxis befand. Als sie den Planet entdeckte, wurde sie zur Position eines Jedi-Großmeisters erhoben, um den kompletten Orden der Jedi zu leiten. Mit dieser hohen Position brachte sie ihren Orden durch eine Menge von Kriesen, welche im Kalten Krieg entstanden. Währenddessen unterwies sie ihren Kiffar-Padawan Shigar Konshi, bis dieser den Titel eines Jedi-Ritters erhielt. In den weiteren Jahren des Krieges half Satele dem Helden von Tython, um eine Verschwörung des Imperators zu vereiteln. Biografie Frühe Jahre Satele Shan war die direkte Nachfolgerin von der Jedi-Meisterin Bastila Shan. Bastila Shan war der legendäre Jedi, der es Jahrhunderte vor Sateles Geburt mit Darth Revan. Satele erbte nicht die für Jedi ungewöhnliche Eigenschaft arrogant zu sein, obwohl sie sich trotzdem von ihrem Namen angesprochen fühlt. Die Rückkehr der Sith thumb|right|230px|Satele mit [[Kao Cen Darach.]] Sateles zweiter Meister war Kao Cen Darach, ein Jedi-Kampfmeister der Spezies Zabrak. Kao Cen nahm sie 3681 VSY als Schülerin an, als sie zu ihm auf die orbitalen Sicherheitsstation über Korriban reiste, da dort Kao Cen positioniert wurde. Im selben Jahr startete das neue Sith-Imperium den Großen Galaktischen Krieg gegen die Galaktische Republik. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft bei der Raumstation, entdeckte sie mit ihrem Meister einen unbekannten Frachter, der auf der Oberfläche vom Planeten Korriban landete. Sie bekam den Auftrag mit einem republikanischen Offizier namens Jace Malcom den vermeintlichen Dieb zu orten und zu suchen. Sie erreichten noch rechtzeitig, um den Dieb zu fassen. Der Kapitän des Schiffes war Als sie dabei''Rückkehr'' mit Kao Cen Darach Nico Okarr ein Schmuggler namens Nico Okarr. Sein Frachtraum war voll mit Sith-Artefakten, worauf sie ihn mitsamt Schiff auf die Station nahmen. Als sie schließlich in einem Gang den Verbrecher abführten, spürte Satele etwas Schlimmes kommen, eine Erschütterung der Macht. Sie bekam furchtbare Schmerzen, die schlimmsten, die sie jemals zu spüren bekommen musste. Kurz darauf, als sie sich an ein Fenster stellten, kam eine Flotte von Kampfschiffen aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen. Die großen Kreuzer warfen eine Menge Geschwader der Mark-VI-''Überlegenheits''-Klasse ab. Kao Cen wollte die Republik alarmieren, wobei ein Soldat bemerkte, dass ihre Schiffe zu langsam sind. Okarr, der noch immer gefangen war, stellte fest, dass er das schnellste Schiff im Sektor hat. Gleich darauf rannten sie in Richtung des Hangars,thumb|left|230px|Das [[Duell über Korriban (3681 VSY)|Duell über Korriban.]] in dem Satele mit Jace den Frachter untergebracht hatten. Auf dem Weg töteten sie eine Menge sith-imperiale Truppen, die versuchten ihnen den Weg abzuschneiden. Unter den Angreifern befanden sich ebenfalls einige Droiden. Das Schiff von Okarr, die Redshifter, war ziemlich demoliert, da sie einiges von der Schlacht abbekommen hatte. Gleich darauf landete ein Abfangjäger der ''Fury''-Klasse in dem Hangar und Satele würde ihr schlimmstes Ereignis mit der Dunklen Seite erfahren. Malgus und sein Meister Vindican stiegen aus dem Schiff. Sie hatten die Präsenz von den beiden Jedi gespürt, um darauf ihren Fluchtweg abzuschneiden. Als die Sith zu den Jedi sprinteten, nahmen sie während des Duells eine sehr offensive, aggressive Kampfhaltung ein. Sie tauschten einmal die Positionen, indem die Gegner wechselten, jedoch rammte Malgus sein bein in Sateles Oberkörper, was sie entwaffnete und verwundbar machte. Als Malgus sein Lichtschwert auf Satele niederstrecken wollte, warf Kao Cen sein Lichtschwert nach dem von Malgus, um ihr Leben zu retten. Malgus hätte sie sonst mit hoher Sicherheit getötet. Satele schaffte es Malgus wegzutreten, um wieder in den Kampf zu kommen. Als sie den Meister von Malgus niederstrecken wollte, indem sie per Machtsprung auf ihn nieder fiel. Vindican warf sie mit Machtblitzen zurück, um sie von sich fernzuhalten. Sateles Meister ward Vindican zurück, um ihnen Zeit zu verschaffen. In diesem Moment hebte Okarr mit seinem Frachter ab. Kao Cen befahl Satele mit dem Frachter zu fliehen, während er ihre Kontrahenten ablenkt. Bevor Satele ging, warf sie ihrem Meister noch ihr Lichtschwert zu. Satele schaffte es mit ein paar akrobatischen Saltos die Hand von Jace Malcom zu greifen, der sie auf den Frachter zog. Als sie darauf den Hangar verließen, gingen die beiden an die Geschütze. In dem Moment, als sie in den Hyperraum sprangen, fühlte Satele, wie ihr Meister von den Sith getötet wurde. Großer Galaktischer Krieg Kampf um Alderaan Als Satele mit ihren zwei Begleitern bei der Republik ankamen, überbrachten sie die Nachricht, dass die Sith einen Angriff auf Korriban ausgeführt hatten. Mit der Tingel-Arm-Kampagne, die ziemlich zeitgleich mit der Schlacht um Korriban stattfand, startete der Große Galaktische Krieg. Nach der Schlacht um Korriban wurde Satele von dem Jedi-Orden zu Strategiediskussionen geordert, als einige Jedi zu einer Schlacht im Tingel-Arm reisten. Satele kämpfte später als Padawan der Togruta-Jedi-Meisterin Dar'Nala in mehreren Schlachten gegen das Sith-Imperium. [[Datei:Satele Tutaminis.png|left|thumb|200px|Satele verwendet eine Tutaminis-Fähigkeit.]] Als Satele schon zum vollen Jedi-Ritter ernannt war, kam sie in der Schlacht von Alderaan''Hoffnung'' dem dort kämpfenden Chaostrupp um das Jahr 3667 VSYDie Schlacht um Alderaan muss in genau diesem Jahr stattgefunden haben, da in Das Tagebuch von Meister Gnost-Dural die Schlacht von Alderaan vier Jahre nach der Schlacht von Bothawui stattgefunden hat. Nach hat die Schlacht 18 Jahre vor dem Vertrag von Coruscant stattgefunden, der in Betrogen 3653 VSY stattfand. Danach ist zu schließen, dass 3671 VSY die Zweite Schlacht von Bothawui stattgefunden hat. (3671 - 4 = 3667) Also hat die Schlacht von Alderaan 3667 VSY stattgefunden. zur Hilfe, nachdem die Armee von Darth Malgus Alderaan in Flammen zurücklassen wollte. Der Chaostrupp entschied sich für die Republik gegen das Sith-Imperium zu kämpfen, indem sie die Armee von Droiden und Soldaten in einem Hinterhalt angriffen. In der Armee waren ebenfalls sehr viele Sith anwesend, die dem Kampf mit ihren Lichtschwertern beitrugen. Der stärkste Gegner in der Armee war Darth Malgus, der sich der dunklen Seite der Macht bediente, um seine Kontrahenten niederzustrecken. Jace Malcom, der eine Beziehung mit Satele hatte,The Old Republic – Vernichtung versuchte den Sith-Lord mit einem Messer zu töten, wobei dieser jedoch seine Machtblitze verwendete, um den Soldaten von ihm fern zu halten. Als er jedoch zu nah an Malgus war, stoß dieser ihn mit einem Machtstoß nach hinten, sodass der Soldat auf seinem Rücken landete. Danach war er für unbestimmte Zeit bewusstlos. thumb|right|200px|Satele besiegt [[Darth Malgus.]] Als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, sah er wie ein paar Sith, unter anderem auch Malgus, die seine Kollegen töteten. Als ein Sith aus der Armee Malcom niederstrecken wollte, kam Satele zur Hilfe, indem sie die Sith mit der Macht von sich stieß. Als Satele Malgus sah, bahnte sie sich den Weg zu ihm, indem sie ein paar Droiden und andere Sith ausschaltete. Als sie das Duell mit Malgus begann, wurde sie ziemlich von Malgus zurückgedrängt, da er ihr in Stärke weit überlegen war. Als Malgus sie auf den Boden gezwungen hatte, ließ Satele den Baum, der neben ihnen stand, einstürzen, um wieder auf Distanz zu kommen. Es folgte ein Schlagaustausch, bis Malgus sie per Machtstoß wegwarf, um sie darauf zu töten. Satele schaffte es ihm auszuweichen, jedoch zerstörte Malgus danach ihr Lichtschwert, was sie entwaffnete. Malgus versuchte sie zu erstechen, jedoch verhinderte sie das, indem sie eine Tutaminis-Fähigkeit einsetzte, damit Malgus sie nicht mit seinem Lichtschwert töten konnte. Malcom kam ihr schnell zu Hilfe, indem er den Sith-Lord wegstieß. Malgus versuchte Malcoms Hände von ihm fernzuhalten, jedoch hielt dieser eine Granate in seinen Händen. Malgus schirmte den Schaden mit einem Machtschild ab, hatte jedoch einige Wunden abbekommen. Malgus war nicht mehr komplett bei Sinnen, als Satele ihn mit der Macht an eine Felswand stieß und einen starken Wind erzeugte. Malgus versuchte gegen die Kraft des Windes anzukommen, jedoch schickte Satele eine große Kugel, die aus der Macht erzeugt wurde, direkt hinterher. Der Kampf wurde dadurch für die Republik entschieden. Im Jahr 3670 VSY bekam Satele ein Kind, das sie dem Namen Theron gab. Vertrag von Coruscant Im Jahr 3653 VSY war Satele bereits zur Ritterin ernannt worden und hatte einen Sohn namens Theron Shan, welcher zu dieser Zeit als Spion der Galaktischen Republik arbeitete. Shan wurde zusammen mit ihrer ehemaligen Meisterin zu Verhandlungen mit den Sith nach Alderaan entsandt, um den Jedi-Orden zu vertreten. Nachdem sie jedoch erfuhren, dass die Sith unterdessen Coruscant angriffen und den Kanzler der Republik getötet hatten, griff Satele Lord Baras, den Vertreter der Sith, an. Lord Baras und Senator Paran Am-Ris brachten sie jedoch dazu, einzuhalten, da die Sith nun Coruscant als Geisel hielten und der Vertrag mit ihnen dadurch umso dringlicher wurde. Meister Zym sprach danach mit Sateles Meisterin über diese Aktion und wollte, dass sich Satele dafür bei Baras entschuldige. Satele kam dieser Bitte nach und spürte dabei, dass Baras tatsächlich beabsichtigte, Frieden zu schließen.Unsicherer Frieden Infolgedessen verhandelte die Republik weiter mit den Sith und schloss den Vertrag von Coruscant. Kalter Krieg Hinterhalt auf Dantooine Nach dem Abkommen zwischen der Republik und dem Imperium wurde Satele und ihre Meisterin von Meister Zym nach Dantooine beordert, um den republikanischen Truppen bekannt zugeben, dass der Krieg zu Ende sei und den Rückzug einzuleiten. Dar'Nala vermutete allerdings, dass sie nur dorthin beordert wurden, damit sie aus dem Weg seien. Während dieser Mission wurden sie im Rahmen des Vertrages von einen Spionagedroiden der Sith namens SP-99 begleitet, dessen Aufgabe es war, herauszubekommen, ob die Jedi sich tatsächlich an das Abkommen hielten. Kurz darauf wurde die Envoy, das Schiff, auf dem sich Satele befand, angegriffen, während es gerade den Barma-Sektor durchflog. Sith-Soldaten enterten das Raumschiff und nahmen ihre Meisterin gefangen, Satele entkam aber, indem sie die Truppen der Sith, die sich in ihrem Weg befanden, mit der Macht ausschaltete. Der Spionagedroide bemerkte daraufhin, dass sie damit gegen den Vertrag verstoßen habe, doch dafür interessierte sie sich nicht. Auf Anweisung ihrer Meisterin nahm sie die einzige Rettungskapsel der Envoy, um zu entkommen. Der Droide nahm es allerdings mit seiner Aufgabe so ernst, dass er mit Satele ging, um sie zu überwachen. Als die beiden in der Rettungskapsel in Sicherheit waren, meinte SP-99, dass es statistisch gesehen 550.000 Jahre dauern würde, sie zu finden. Entdeckung von Tython Satele entdeckte in der Frühphase des Krieges den verschollenen Planeten Tython, die alte Heimatwelt der Jedi, wieder, was ihr hohes Ansehen innerhalb des Ordens einbrachte, da auf Tython ein alter Jedi-Tempel stand, welcher als Ersatz für den, der auf Coruscant zerstört wurde, diente. Satele versuchte nach dem Unterschreiben des Vertrages von Coruscant den doch so zerbrechlichen Frieden beizubehalten. Sie verhinderte deshalb auch einige Konflikte, die das Feuer des Krieges wieder entfachen könnten. Satele zeigte allen sehr gut, dass hell und dunkel trotz ihrer Einstellung nicht für ewige Zeiten präsent sein können. Für sie war klar, dass ein erneuter Krieg, falls es so weit kommen würde, siegreich beendet werden müsse. Die Jedi zogen dann schließlich auf den Planeten und in den folgenden Jahren half Satele mit, auf Tython einen neuen Jedi-Tempel zu errichten, da der alte in der Schlacht um Coruscant zerstört worden war. In dieser Zeit wurde Satele zur Jedi-Meisterin und später zur Großmeisterin ernannt und somit die Leiterin des Jedi-Ordens. In dieser Position setzte sie sich weiter für den Frieden mit den Sith ein, allerdings wurde von einer unbekannten Fraktion ein Kopfgeld von 100.000.000 Credits auf sie ausgesetzt. Treffen mit den Mandalorianern thumb|200px|Satele und Tavus kommen sich näher. Jedoch wurden sie bereits deutlich früher gefunden, doch nicht von der Republik, sondern von Mandalorianern, die sich gegen die Republik gestellt hatten. Doch ein republikanisches Shuttle, bemannt mit Jedi-Meister Orgus Din und Lieutenant Harron Tavus, erreichte sie rechtzeitig und schoss die Mandalorianer ab. Nachdem das mandalorianische Schiff in Flammen aufgegangen war, nahm man Satele und SP-99 an Bord. Als die Anwesenden Meister Zym Bericht erstatteten, bekamen sie von ihm die Erlaubnis, die Sache zu untersuchen, und als Satele beschlossen hatte, Meisterin Dar'Nala zu retten, fügte Meister Zym hinzu, dass dies wenig Sinn hätte, da Meisterin Dar'Nala hingerichtet wurde, weil sie einem Gefangenen geholfen hatte, aus der Gefangenschaft der Sith zu fliehen.Neuordnung der Galaxis Gemeinsam mit Tavus und Din flogen Satele und SP-99 nach Balmorra, um den dortigen Rückzug der Republik zu koordinieren. Nachdem Meister Din den dortigen Truppen befohlen hatte, den Planeten zu verlassen, flog Satele mit Tavus und SP-99 nach Dantooine, da dies Sateles und Dar'Nalas eigentliches nächstes Ziel war. Nachdem sie bei Basis D-55 gelandet waren, erfuhren sie dort von Senator Am-Ris über Holocom, dass Jedi-Meister Zym von einem Attentäter getötet worden war und dass der Galaktische Senat durch einen Bombenanschlag getroffen wurde. Dins Ankunft thumb|left|Satele greift an der Seite von Dar’Nala Lord Baras an. Wenig später traf auch Meister Din auf Dantooine ein, gemeinsam mit den Kopfgeldjäger Braden, den er gefangen genommen hatte. Braden berichtete Satele, dass ihre Meisterin ihm aufgetragen hatte, ihr zu berichten, dass der Sith Baras für den Angriff auf die Envoy verantwortlich gewesen war. Satele kehrte darauf in ihr Quartier zurück, wo sie die Trümmer von SP-99 fand, der, bevor seine Systeme endgültig versagten, die Ruinen der Jedi-Enklave erwähnte. Doch ehe sie diesem nachgehen konnte, meldete sich Din bei ihr und berichtete, dass Braden entkommen sei und er ihn verfolgen wolle, weshalb Satele ihre Untersuchung der Ruinen verschieben und auf ihn warten solle. Dennoch begab Stele sich zu der Kristallhöhle, wo sie Tavus, den Jedi-Ritter Fortris Gall und ihre Meisterin Dar'Nala, die die Hinrichtung durch die Sith schwer entstellt überlebt hatte, sowie einen Wookiee Dalborra im Kampf gegen die Sith Baras und Angral vorfand. Treffen mit Baras Gemeinsam mit Dar'Nala griff Satele Baras an, während Tavus Angral beschäftigt. Im Verlauf des Kampfes wurde Satele jedoch klar, dass die Aggression in diesem Kampf von ihrer Meisterin ausging und der Frieden mit den Sith noch eine Chance hatte, weshalb sie den Kampf einstellte und Tavus anwies, Angral zu verschonen. Daraufhin griff Dar'Nala Tavus an, da sie spürte, dass Satele Gefühle für ihn entwickelt hatte und sie für ihren Verrat bestrafen wollte, Fortris blockte Dar'Nalas Hieb jedoch ab. Nachdem sie Fortris mit einem Macht-Schub zu Boden warf, wies sie den Wookiee an, ihn zu töten, der jedoch stattdessen Dar'Nala selbst niederschlug und anschließend aus der Höhle flüchtete. Satele untersuchte ihre Meisterin, kam jedoch zu der Meinung, dass sie tot sei. Anschließend erklärte sie den beiden Sith, dass der Kampf vorüber sei. Baras war bereit, Tavus und Fortris ziehen zu lassen, wollte jedoch, dass Satele bei ihm blieb, da diese seiner Meinung nach eine Nachfahrin von Darth Revan sei und somit selbst der Dunklen Seite angehörte, doch Satele zog sich zusammen mit Tavus und Fortris zurück zur Basis, wo sie Meister Din und den Major der Basis informierten, dass sie diejenigen, die den Frieden gefährdeten, ausgeschaltet hatten, weshalb dem Rückzug der Republik nun nichts mehr im Wege stand. Rückkehr nach Tython thumb|right|Satele im [[Hoher Rat der Jedi|Hohen Rat der Jedi auf Tython.]] Bei dem Angriff der Fleichräuber auf Tython, kamen zwei neue Jedi-Adepten auf dem Planeten an. Ein Jedi-Botschaftler, und ein Jedi-Ritter. Als Satele wieder nach Tython reiste, war der Jedi-Orden auch mit den Twi'lek-Pilgern aus dem Dorf Kalikori, was in Basic soviel vie „Anfang“ bedeutet, auf Tython in Konflikt geraten. Das Dorf auf Tython war eine illegale Niederlassung, da die Republik ihnen ihren Aufenthalt verweigerte. Der Jedi-Orden konnte ihnen wegen der Angriffe der Fleischräuber nicht helfen. Die Twi'lek hatten sich ungünstig in den Siedlungen der Fleischräuber eingebaut, was ihnen nicht sehr gefiel. Satele verarztete dabei den Mann Nalen Raloch. Dieser erzählte Satele von den Taten des Botschafters, worauf dieser in den Rat gebeten wurde, da Satele von den Taten beeindruckt war. Da der Padawan schon ein Lichtschwert bei sich trug, sagte Satele, dass seine Ausbildung bald abgeschlossen sei. Yuon Par schloss dann schließlich seine Ausbildung offiziell ab und ernannte ihn zum Jedi, wobei sie jedoch in sich zusammen fiel. Satele hatte große Hoffnung in einen besonderen Jedi-Padawan gesetzt, der später als Ritter anerkannt werden sollte. Nachdem dieser erfolgreich die Angriffe der Fleischräuber abgewehrt hatte, schickt ihn Meister Orgus Din zum Rat der Jedi, um mit ihnen zu reden. Im Tempel angekommen, kontaktierte ihn jedoch Satele und wies in an, erst zu ihr zu kommen. Diese erkundete sich nach seinem Wohlbefinden und gab ihm den Rat, immer gemäß des Jedi-Kodex zu handeln. Anschließend wurde er zum Rat vorgelassen. Aufträge an die Helden der Republik Um 3643 VSY übernahm Satele Shan mit ihrer Flotte einige Übergriffe in den imperialen Raum, um sich mit einem Überläufer, dem General, zu treffen. Dabei geriet sie in einen Hinterhalt und musste die Brentaal Star mit dem General vorausschicken, um darauf wieder mit ihr zusammenzutreffen. Als sie von dem Schiff getrennt war, zerstörte ihre Flotte drei Schlachtschiffe des Imperiums. Die Brentaal Star wurde jedoch von der Black Talon, ein der Republik nicht identifizierter Kreuzer, angegriffen und Satele kontaktierte daraufhin den sith-imperialen Einsatztrupp und warnte ihn, da die Bentaal Star unter ihrem eigenen Schutz stand und sie den Frieden bewahren wollte. Sie war währenddessen mit einer Flotte von insgesamt 16 Schiffen auf dem Weg ihren Verbündeten zu helfen. Nichtsdestotrotz, obwohl Satele die Crew des imperialen Schiffs gewarnt hatte, enterten die Sith die Star und konfrontierten den General. Als in der Zeit des Kalten Krieges die modifizierte ''Harrower''-Klasse Dreadnought namens Voidstar entdeckt wurde, hatte Satele Shan den Auftrag diese Mission an einige Personen weiterzureichen, da das Imperium an ihrer verlorenen Technologie genau so Interesse hatte, wie die Republik. Die Auserwählten sollten das Datenterminal hacken, um an die wichtigen Daten des Schiffes zu gelangen. Satele Shan leitete den ganzen Verlauf dieser Mission, um sie erfolgreich abschließen zu können. Sebaddon Während ihrer Zeit als Großmeisterin, nahm Shan den geschulten Kiffu Jedi Shigar Konshi als ihren Padawan an. In den frühen Tagen seiner Ausbildung begann sie mit Shigar telepathisch zu kommunizieren und verwendet dies als eine Methode der Ausbildung für seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten. Shan gab Konshi eine beträchtliche Menge an Gefechtsausbildung, einschließlich der Beratung für Konfrontationen mit beiden Sith und Mandalorianer und lernte ihm auch Selbstbeherrschung und Disziplin. Sie riet Konshi auf keinen Fall seine Fähigkeiten aus Zorn oder Wut einzusetzen, da sie glaubte, das würde ihn zur Dunklen Seite führen. Als die Zeit gekommen war für Konshi, die Jedi-Prüfungen abzulegen, war sich der Hoher Rat nicht sicher. Obwohl Shan ihn selbst als Großmeisterin nicht helfen konnte, vertraute sie ihm und schickte ihren Padawan auf eine Mission nach Nal Hutta für die Untersuchung eines mysteriösen Artefaktes aus einem zerstörten Schiff, das von dem Hutt Tassaa Bareesh versteigert wurde.The Old Republic – Eine unheilvolle Allianz Konshi entdeckte, dass eines der Elemente, welches von Nal Hutta versteigert wurde, ein Navicomputer war, der zu einer rohstoffreichen Welt führte. Shan nahm an dem anschließenden Einmarsch der Welt, Sebaddon, teil. Nach Erhalt der Koordinaten von ihrem Padawan versammelten sie eine Flotte von fünfzehn Schiffen. Dabei übernahm sie das Kommando über den größten Kreuzer, die Corellia. Ihr Schiff wurde später von intelligenten Robotik-Arten vernichtet, die diesen Planeten bewohnten und den Spitznamen Hexen trugen. Aber sie konnte in eiem Raum durch ihr Machtschild überleben, bevor sie gerettet wurde. Shan half später den Kampf gegen die Hexen, mit einer vorübergehenden Allianz zwischen Republik und Sith-Imperium zu koordinieren. Sie arbeitete mit dem Sith Lehrling Eldon Ax zusammen, um einen Zentralcomputer zu vernichten. Während dieser Einsatzes zeigte Shan eine unvergleichliche Gelassenheit, eine stille Schnelligkeit und eine anmutige Kampftechnik, die bewies, dass die Jedi vielleicht eine Chance gegen die Sith hätten. Familienleben nach dem Kalten Krieg Persönlichkeit und Eigenschaften thumb|Satele im Jahr [[3653 VSY]] Satele war eine blauäugige Menschenfrau, die ihr Haar zum Großteil ihres Lebens kurz geschnitten hatte. Dazu hatte sie in ihren jüngeren Jahren ein Pony und an ihrem Hinterkopf trug sie stets einen Pferdeschwanz. Satele war immer für den Frieden, hatte jedoch nichts dagegen sich zu wehren, falls es nötig ist. Als sie unter Darach lernte, konnte sie schon gut mit dem Schwert umgehen. Satele war ungeduldig und stolz, weshalb sie oftmals Probleme hatte, sich an Regeln und Autoritäten zu halten. Durch ihre Ungeduld war Satele auch schnell dabei Padawane des Ranges zu erheben, um sie zum Rang eines Jedi-Ritters zu taufen. Dennoch war sie der hellen Seite der Macht treu und fähig in deren Anwendung sowie in Lichtschwertkampf. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Vorfahrin Bastila galt sie jedoch als warmherzig und legte selbst als Großmeisterin ein offenes Auftreten an den Tag und war immer ansprechbar. Sie bevorzugte es dabei, mit ihren Vornamen angeredet zu werden. Trotz ihres Engagements für den Frieden war es Satele klar, dass dieser nur für eine gewisse Zeit halten konnte und der Krieg mit den Sith irgendwann wieder ausbrechen würde. Ihr Schreibstil war eine sehr schnörkelige, kunstvolle Schreibschrift, bei der jeder Buchstabe in einem Wort verbunden war. Die Buchstaben waren alle auf die rechte Seite gelehnt. Sie veröffentlichte ein Journal über den Jedi-Meister Gnost-Dural. Wenn sie mit einem Sith-Imperialen sprach, stellte sie immer ihre Aussagen in Frage. Sie nahm die Lügen einer solchen Person gut wahr. Fähigkeiten Satele war einer der stärksten Jedi ihrer Generation und der Nachfahre des großen Sith und Jedi Revan. Satele war sehr schnell im Lichtschwertkampf, und verwendete einen akrobatischen Kampfstil, um ihre Gegner in die Knie zu zwingen. Sie benutzte dazu ein Doppelklingen-Lichtschwert, wovon ihr erstes durch Darth Malgus zerstört wurde. Satele beherrschte sogenannte Tutaminis-Fähigkeiten, mit der sie in der Lage war Laser mit ihren bloßen Händen aufzuhalten, was ihr in der Schlacht um Alderaan das Leben rettete. Ebenfalls war Satele in Heilungs-Gebieten ausgebildet, weshalb sie manchmal Verwundete verarztete. Beziehungen Ngani Zho Theron Shan Jace Malcom Jace Malcom und Satele Shan trafen sich zum ersten Mal, als sie eine Mission auf dem Planeten Korriban ausführten. Sie hatten den Auftrag den Dieb und Schmuggler Nico Okarr auf dem Planeten zu untersuchen, da sein Schiff nicht in der Datenbank auftauchte. In seinem Frachtraum entdeckten sie alte Sith-Artefakte, die er unerlaubterweise auf den Heimatplaneten der Sith schmuggelte. Kao Cen Darach left|thumb|200px|Kao Cen rettet Satele das Leben Kao Cen Darach war der Zabrak-Jedi-Meister, der Satele Shan als zweiter Meister in den Lehren der Macht unterwies. Darach erledigte mit Satele einige Missionen, wie zum Beispiel Schmuggler der Galaxis auszumachen, um sie darauf festzunehmen. Als Satele bei ihm als Schüler unterrichtet wurde, lernte sie viel über die dunkle Seite der Macht kennen und was sie für Gefahren birgt. Satele konnte dadurch bevor ein schlimmes Ereigniss eintrat schon die Gefahr spüren, wie zum Beispiel bei der Schlacht um Korriban. Da Darach nicht Sateles erster Meister war, konnte sie schon gut mit ihrem Lichtschwert umgehen. Da Darach jedoch ein Jedi-Kampfmeister war, konnte Satele noch etwas von ihm lernen. Kao Cen war mit Satele ein gutes Team im Kämpfen. Manchmal rettete Darach ihr das Leben, da ihm das Leben seines Padawans am wichtigsten war. Als Darach starb, konnte Satele sein Leben spüren, obwohl sie schon sehr weit entfernt war. Harron Tavus Satele traf Harron Tavus erstmals, als dieser ihre Rettungskapsel vor mandalorianischen Plünderern rettete. Anfangs war ihr Verhältnis zu dem Soldaten noch etwas schroff, doch im Laufe ihrer Reise lernte sie ihn näher kennen und sie fühlte sich zu Tavus hingezogen, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass sie als Jedi eine solche Beziehung nicht eingehen konnte. Dar'Nala Als Sateles Meisterin hatte Dar'Nala eine enge Bindung zu ihr und auch nachdem Satele zur Ritterin wurde, war sie noch gemeinsam mit der Togruta im Einsatz, weshalb diese Satele und ihre Fähigkeiten gut kannte. Nachdem Dar'Nala von den Sith gefangen genommen wurde, schwor Satele, sie zu befreien und als die von dem vermeintlichen Tod ihrer alten Meisterin hörte, traf sie das schwer. Während ihres Wiedersehens auf Dantooine merkte Satele jedoch, dass die entstellte Jedi-Meisterin nicht mehr sie selbst war und sogar soweit ging, Tavus anzugreifen, nur um Satele zu bestrafen. Hinter den Kulissen Alternative Handlungen Bei der Hauptquest des Jedi-Botschafters kann man am Ende der Quest „Die Schmiede“ entscheiden, ob man Nalen Raloch den Weg zum Jedi gewährt, oder ob man ihn in einer Zelle schmollen lässt, nachdem Satele gefragt hat „''Was wird aus ihm, wenn er geheilt ist?“. Folgend gibt es zwei Entscheidungsmöglichkeiten: *„''Bildet ihn zum Jedi aus.“ (hell) *„''Lasst ihn zu seinem Volk zurückkehren.“ *„''Behaltet ihn in Gewahrsam.“ (dunkel) Trivia thumb|right|Satele auf dem Ladebildschirm des Spiels . |3=https://twitter.com/hallhood/status/164371006465642496}} *Im [http://www.swtor.com/de/medien/trailer/filmtrailer-hoffnung Trailer ''„Hoffnung“] wurde nicht gesagt dass es bei dem Jedi im Trailer um Satele Shan handele. Dass es sich im Trailer um Satele Shan handele wurde von Alexander Freed im Forum der The Old Republic-Webseite bekannt gegeben. *Im Comic Unsicherer Frieden wird von den Sith behauptet, Satele sei nicht nur eine Nachfahrin von Bastila Shan, sondern ebenso von Darth Revan. Dies lässt die Möglichkeit offen, dass Revan und Bastila (oder zwei ihrer Nachfahren) ein gemeinsames Kind hatten. Weiterhin sind bei ihrem Holonetz-Eintrag die Worte „Blood of Revan“ in Aurebesh zu lesen, was einen weiteren Hinweis in diese Richtung gibt. *Wenn man in den Spieldateien etwas nachforscht, entdeckt man eine bestimmte Datei. Diese gibt die Information preis, dass Satele eigentlich die Rolle im Flashpoint Die Black Talon von „Tannar Va“ gespielt hat.Text-Datei aus The Old Republic: „''This is Jedi Master Tannar Va to unidentified Imperial starship. It's time to stop your attack—you've done enough.“ *In der ''The Old Republic Encyclopedia wird Sateles Alter mit 59 angegeben und die Ereignisse von The Old Republic beginnen im Jahre 3640 VSY. Es ist anzunehmen, dass das Buch ebenfalls dieses Jahr als Basis hat, womit Sateles Geburtsjahr auf 3699 VSY datiert werden kann. *Manche The Old Republic-Spieler glaubten, dass man Satele irgendwann im Verlauf des Spiels irgendwann töten kann. Ihr Tod ist allerdings bis jetzt noch nicht bekannt gegeben. *Der offizielle Twitter-Account von The Old Republic bestätigte, dass Satele Shan eine Hyperraumroute zu Tython entdeckt hat, welche für viele Jahrtausende verschollen war. *Satele Shan ist als eine der Hauptpersonen von ''The Old Republic auf dem Cover des Spiels, sowie auf dem Ladebildschirm zu sehen. Sie hält dort ihr erstes Lichtschwert in der Hand – ein blaues Doppelklingen-Lichtschwert.Cover der Verpackung von *Im Taral V-Entwickler-Walkthrough wurde das Zitat mit Satele herausgeschnitten. thumb|right|Satele Shan als LEGO-Figur. *In The Old Republic wird Satele Shan von Jennifer Hale synchronisiert, die 2003 in Knights of the Old RepublicKnights of the Old Republic und 2004 in dem Nachfolger Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords Bastila Shan synchronisierte.Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords *Satele Shan wurde mit einer bestimmten 3D-Technik in den Cinematic-Trailern kreiert. Die Schauspielerin, die dafür verwendet wurde heißt Sno E. Blac.Satele Shan: Meet Actress Sno E. Blac auf Ask A Jedi Sno E. Blac hat Satele ebenfalls gesprochen, wurde jedoch nie in den Credits erwähnt. *Satele Shan ist eine der wenigen Charaktere aus The Old Republic, die in einem LEGO-Set als Lego-Figur erhältlich war. Sie erschien in dem Set Nummer 9497 mit dem Droiden T7-O1 und dem einem Soldaten der Galaktischen Republik. Satele wurde in dem Set mit einem blauen Doppelklingen-Lichtschwertdargestellt.9497 Republic Striker-class Starfighter auf LEGO.com *Satele Shan wurde einige Male in dem Star Wars-Magazin Star Wars Insider erwähnt. Sie ist hauptsächlich in der Sektion „''Blaster“ erwähnt.„Blaster“ — [[Star Wars Insider#110|''Star Wars Insider 110]]„''Blaster“ — [[Star Wars Insider#124|''Star Wars Insider 124]]„''Blaster“ — [[Star Wars Insider#126|''Star Wars Insider 126]]„''Blaster“ — [[Star Wars Insider#137|''Star Wars Insider 137]] Satele erschien auch später noch in weiteren Abschnitten, wie „''Bantha Tracks“„Bantha Tracks“ — [[Star Wars Insider#120|''Star Wars Insider 120]] und „''The Old Republic: The Third Lesson“.„The Old Republic: The Third Lesson“ — [[Star Wars Insider#124|''Star Wars Insider 124]] Weblinks * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quellen *''Bedrohung des Friedens – Der Vertrag von Coruscant'' *''Bedrohung des Friedens – Neuordnung der Galaxis'' *''Bedrohung des Friedens – Unsicherer Frieden'' * *''The Old Republic – Aufstieg des Huttenkartells'' *''The Old Republic – Eine unheilvolle Allianz'' *''The Old Republic – Revan'' *''The Old Republic – Vernichtung'' *''The Old Republic – Bedrohung des Friedens'' *''The Old Republic − Verlorene Sonnen'' *''The Old Republic – Eine unheilvolle Allianz'' *''The Old Republic'' (Trailer Rückkehr) *''The Old Republic'' (Trailer Hoffnung) *''The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Das Tagebuch von Meister Gnost-Dural'' * *„''Blaster“ — [[Star Wars Insider#110|''Star Wars Insider 110]] *„''Blaster“ — [[Star Wars Insider#124|''Star Wars Insider 124]] *„''Bantha Tracks“ — [[Star Wars Insider#120|''Star Wars Insider 120]] *„''The Old Republic: The Third Lesson“ — [[Star Wars Insider#124|''Star Wars Insider 124]] *„''Blaster“ — [[Star Wars Insider#126|''Star Wars Insider 126]] *„''Blaster“ — [[Star Wars Insider#137|''Star Wars Insider 137]] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Brentaalaner Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Meister Kategorie:Großmeister Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates der Jedi en:Satele Shan es:Satele Shan fr:Satele Shan it:Satele Shan hu:Satele Shan nl:Satele Shan ja:サティール・シャン pl:Satele Shan pt:Satele Shan ru:Сатель Шан